This invention relates generally to meat cutter's tools and more particularly to meat cutters, trimmer and scraper.
The preparation of various meats cuts for retail market sales includes trimming of fat, and whenever a band saw has been used in the process of cutting the meat, the scraping of the meat cuts to remove bone dust as well as fat and/or meat particles, it is done prior to packaging or placing in the market's meat counter for sale. Presently, the scraping operation is carried out by a tool which includes a plurality of flexible, substantially concentric circular bands attached to a handle whereby as the bands are scraped across the meat they sequentially engage and scrape the meat to scrape off any of the bone dust, fat and meat particles. The trimming operation is carried out by a separate tool, a sharp knife, either plain or serrated. The trimming and scraping operations are essential but often require a disproportionate portion of the meat cutter's time because of the requirement that the meat cutter first use the scraper, lay it down, and then pick up the knife to perform the trimming operation.